First Impressions
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: New Dean Howard Benary is going around the school introducing himself to the professors. What happens when he walks into an office, and finds a curly-haired student erasing a teacher's board? Lecture him of course. Wait, is that Milly? Uh oh.


**A/N: This is just a short thing I wrote over the Christmas holidays. I hope you enjoy it, and I don't own Numbers. If I did, Charlie would have gotten shot already.**

**

* * *

**

** First Impressions**

**A Numbers Fanfic**

Howard Benary strode confidently down the halls of Calsci. He'd been sworn in as the new Dean just that morning. His first order of business: introduce himself to all the professors. He'd already met the heads of the English, philosophy, and history departments. Each of them had been prim and proper, exactly how a university professor should be.

Coming to the office of one Charlie Eppes, he hesitated. Should he knock? Nah, he was the head of the entire school, he doesn't need to knock. Without further ado, Mr. Benary opened the door. Standing in front of the blackboard, was a curly-haired student in blue jeans and a slightly ruffled t-shirt that read 'easy as pie' with the symbol of pie. As the new dean continued to look around, the student started erasing the blackboard.

"Young man," Dean Benary stated as he stormed into the office. The student jumped in surprise as he hurriedly turned around. "What do you think you are doing, erasing a professor's board?"

"Actually, I'm-" Benary held up a hand and stopped him from continuing.

"Quite frankly I don't care who you are. Erasing a professor's board is a very serious crime, and in my opinion is punishable by detention and/or suspension." With this, the dean began to lecture the young man on the importance of personal space.

As this riot act was being read, Milly, head of the math, science, and physics departments, was poised just outside the door. Her hand barely muffled her laughter as she watched the scene unfold. Loud talking announced the arrival of Larry and Amita from around a corner. Milly hushed them immediately and waved them over.

"Why are we whispering?" Amita asked as they got closer. Milly didn't answer, she only pointed excitedly into the crowded office. The two professors peered curiously into the room. Charlie Eppes was hunched over the desk, shaking his head, while the new dean continued to lecture him.

"Who is that?" Larry asked, bring his head back into the hallway.

"Howard Benary, the new dean of Calsci." Milly explained.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Amita asked, "I don't think Charlie can take much more." Milly nodded and stepped into the room.

"Professor Eppes, I need to talk you." At the sound of his own name, Charlie looked up at Milly relieved. Dean Benary froze.

"Professor Eppes?" Howard whispered, his eyes widening at the new realization.

"Yes," Milly clarified, stepping closer. "Dean Howard Benary, I'd like to introduce to you Professor Eppes."

"Really, well then, it's good to meet you Professor Eppes, and sorry." Howard said embarrassed, holding out his hand.

"Don't mention it." Charlie replied taking the offered hand. Dean Howard apologized once more, and then turned around and left. As soon as he was out of sight, the three visitors began to snicker.

"What was that all about?" Larry asked. Charlie shook his head and sat on the edge of his desk.

"He thought I was a student, and was getting on to me about erasing a professor's blackboards."

"Well maybe now you'll actually dress like a professor." Milly teased. "Oh just wait until till I tell Alan."

"Oh please don't." Charlie asked. "I'll give you anything you want."

"Nope, nothing will change my mind." Milly nodded determindedly.

"Well just think Charlie, at least Don doesn't know yet." Amita pointed out.

"Doesn't know what?" Don asked as he walked in, flanked by David and Colby.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Charlie affirmed as he stood up and went to the other side of the desk.

"Does this have anything to do with that guy we passed?" Colby asked, pointing behind him. "He looked pretty embarrassed." Colby didn't receive an answer, only three grins, and one groan.

"Oh yes, just wait until your father hears about this."

* * *

**There it is, what do you think? Reviews are appreciated, they let me know how I did?**


End file.
